


FLOWERS BLOOMING IN YOUR ❤️ PANTS

by saezutte



Category: King Of Prism, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: F/M, dead dove of the prism world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezutte/pseuds/saezutte
Summary: The flower that cums in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all
Relationships: Saionji Leo/Saionji Kirari/Saionji Yurari
Collections: Wrecks of Ships





	FLOWERS BLOOMING IN YOUR ❤️ PANTS

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: XXX  
> A/N: this is HARD LEMON incest. Don’t liek don’t read

Leo was lying on his stomach on his big pink bed, surrounded by all his beloved stuffed toys, when someone knocked on the door. “Come in,” he said, hoping it was his beautiful Yuki-sama. 

It wasn’t. “Tension max~” said his sister Kirari. 

“Relax~” said his sister Yurari. 

“Oneesama-tachi! (A/N this means big sisters) What are you doing here?” 

“Leo-chan, your performance the other day was so cute,” said Kirari. 

“Your prism metamorphosis of love and mystery~ moved us,” said Yurari. 

“So we wanted to show you something too~,” they said in unison. 

Both girls lifted their skirts to show their lacy underwear (Kirari’s blue and Yurari’s pink, of course, to match their color schemes.) Trapped in the lace, poking out the top, were two big, thick, cocks. (A/N my beta (((tHanKS raven-hime-san))) said this was confusing, i mean two like one on each girl, but maybe two dicks per girl will be the sequel hee hee)

“Oneesama! Where did you get those?” Leo gasped. 

“We prayed to the prism realm for a way to show you how much we love you,” said Kirari. 

“And then the prism fairy of dicks came to us and gave us these!” Yurari said. She pulled down her panties. Her cock was bright pink and the precome leaking from the tip glittered… because it was MADE of GLITTER. It definitely looked like it had come from the prism realm. 

While Leo stared, Kirari came up behind and tugged at his shorts. “Come on, we only have 1000 words! We have to get to the fucking! (A/N: just a little joke from your suffering author haaaa) Her prism dick was hanging out of her underwear too. It was bright blue, like a blue raspberry popsicle, and it was huge, like the arm of an alien. 

“What if I don’t want to do fucking?!” Leo whined. Even though he had a penis himself, he knew he would be the one bottoming if his sisters were here to do fucking with their new giant magic penises. That was how the laws of fucking worked. He loved his sisters but he didn’t think he could fit their new appendages. 

Yurari came up to the bed right by Leo’s face. “The prism dick fairy promised us you would like it if you just… smelled it.” She thrust her prism penis in his face and he had no choice but to take a whiff. It smelled like the most delicious strawberry shortcake filled with fluffy white cream. He moaned, “Mmm,” and licked. Just a touch of the glitter precome to his lips made him hard. 

“You’ll be the one filled with fluffy white cream soon enough,” Kirari cackled behind him. He must have said that strawberry shortcake thing out loud. He couldn’t even be embarrassed because his sister’s magic cock was so delicious he lost all shame. 

“Oh, Leo, you’re sucking me so good,” Yurari moaned. “I love your cute little pink lips.” He loved being praised by his oneesama who had always encouraged him, so he opened his lips wider to take in more of her pink glitter wand. 

“Yurari, you’re having all the fun!” Kirari scoffed. She pulled Leo’s shorts and this time he didn’t stop her—if the pink cock felt so good in his mouth, what would the blue cock feel like in his ass? He presented his butt to her so she could easily pull off his underwear. 

“Look at this,” she said and slipped one finger into his butthole. Instead of pain and resistance, her finger slipped in easily. His hole was sopping wet! She reached her finger forward to show him the light pink liquid from his hole. She put it into his mouth next to Yurari’s penis. It tasted like a cherry gummy candy. Was he the one who made such a delicious sauce? 

“That must be what the dick fairy meant,” Yurari said. “Your body’s changed to match our body.” 

“You still have your own cute little dick though,” Kirari said, tugging on it lightly. Leo moaned, almost letting Yurari’s penis slip out of his mouth. 

“Remember when we all used to play in the bath together,” Yurari giggled. “We thought his little thing was so funny.” 

“And now we have our own things!” Kirari cheered. “Okay, Leo, little brother, I’m going in.” 

His body had become a vessel only for receiving delicious prism penises so he eagerly lifted his ass towards her. “Please, oneesama, fuck me with your magic member.” 

She sheathed her cock in one go. It pushed him forward so that he had to take Yurari’s cock even deeper. He gagged on its deliciousness. His ass opened for Kirari and her thrusting hit something that sent a shock of pleasure through him (A/N hi mr prostate chan!!)

“Tension~ max~~” yelled Kirari as she filled him completely. Her dick was so big that he could see it pressing through his stomach on the other side, like a prism fairy snake was trapped inside of him waiting to jump out. 

“Relax~ Ah~” cried Yurari as she came all over his face. He desperately tried to lick up all that strawberry cream.

His own orgasm was coming like a Lion Heart Flower prism jump he couldn’t miss! He clenched down on his sister’s dick and felt it fill him with sweet blue juices. Kirari held his hips as she came. Being pinned down between his sisters pushed him over and he came, spraying his bedspread with light pink effervescent jizz. (A/N thanks xXsparrowXx-sama for the vocab XD) 

Yurari kissed the come on the bed and licked it. “Yummy,” she said, and Leo passed out from the sexiness. 

“Leo, wake up.” Kirari smacked his ass and he sprung back to consciousness. “You haven’t even seen our special guest.” 

“Am I late?” Standing at the door, dressed in black leather that contrasted with her blonde hair, was his prism star idol Otoha! She was carrying a large bag and waved sweetly. “Hello, Leo-chan.” 

“Did you grow a prism cock for me too, Otoha-senpai?” Leo mewed.

“Oh no, I just brought the things I use with Bell-sama.” She opened her duffle bag to reveal... dildos, vibrators, ropes, handcuffs, cock rings, gags, a knife (AN: ?!?!?!)... 

She pulled out a gallon jug of industrial strength lube and pulled out a latex glove. “But first, I’m going to shove my whole arm up your ass! Meruhen~” 

Leo’s eyes rolled back in his head. Covered in his sisters’ glitter prism spunk and getting ready to be fisted by his idol, he thanked all the gods of the prism realm for making him cute.

**Author's Note:**

> winner of nanpasen february 2021. thank you to my betas xXsparrowXx (a real person) and raven-hime-san (an imaginary person) and the fine people of the discord for supporting it.
> 
> i want you all to know that... due to space limitations, i deleted a whole breeding kink section.
> 
> i apologize to the king of prism fandom for putting this in the small tag. i owe you a legitimate fanfiction.


End file.
